PTL 1 describes about NAN (Neighbor Awareness Networking) which is a standard defined by Wi-Fi Alliance for discovering a service executable by other apparatuses. PTL 1 discloses that, according to NAN, apparatuses communicate service information in a period determined based on a beacon signal. Each of the apparatuses communicates in a predetermined period and shifts to a sleep state in which wireless communication is not performed so that a service executable by other apparatuses can efficiently be discovered.
As described above, use of NAN allows efficient discovery of a service. However, when an apparatus which does not communicate service information among a plurality of apparatuses communicating according to NAN has a state ready for communication for NAN in predetermined periods in predetermined cycles, unnecessary processes and power consumption may possibly occur. Therefore, apparatuses which implement NAN are enabled to perform wireless communication for NAN in not all but a part of a predetermined period occurring in predetermined cycles. In this case, service information of a first apparatus enabled to perform wireless communication for NAN in not all but a part of a predetermined period occurring in predetermined cycles may not be acquired by another apparatus in a period in which the first apparatus is not enabled for wireless communication. A second apparatus which requests execution of a service in conjunction with the first apparatus may possibly transmit information for executing the service in a period when the first apparatus is not enabled to perform wireless communication to the first apparatus. This means that unnecessary information transmission is performed.